Uh-Oh, Dynamo
'''Uh Oh Dynamo '''is the 24th episode of Season 1. Episode Summary When the professor worries for the girls' safety, he builds a fifty-foot tall robot, whom he calls Powerpuff Dynamo. However, the robot accidentally destroys all of Townsville, but defeats the monster in the end. Plot Part one The City of Townsville is home to many landmarks, except for Mount Rushmore. It's most famous landmark is little Tokyo Townsville, a Japanese-like addition to Townsville where the Utonium family is having a vacation. However, all is not fun and games when a giant fish balloon interrupts their fun. The girls take on the monster, with the Professor worried that they're going to get hurt. Blossom says that they're supposed to fight crime and giant monsters. That night, at the Utonium chateau, the Professor builds a giant robot and shows it to the girls. The robot is called the Dynamic Nanotechtronic Monobot (or "Dynamo" for short). It is equipped with state-of-the-art, internal tele-operated, intelligent protection, with multi-layered titanium reflux-chambered shielding, and a fully loaded, defensive smart strategic combat arsenal, all megalith-martial-combat ready with an anti-aggressor exo-deflector array. The Professor urges the girls to use it. Blossom agrees, but only if the girls really need it. However, after a week of crime-fighting, monster-mashing and disaster-dealing, the Dynamo gets neglected. Then, on Saturday, as the family enjoys the annual boat race in Tokyo Townsville's Bonsai Gardens Park, the monster from before shows up, calling forth its even bigger cousin. The girls try to stop this giant fish, only to get injured and beat up. As the monster goes off destroying Tokyo Townsville, the Professor begs the girls to use the Dynamo, but the girls, still barely passed out, try to get up to beat the monster again, but pass back out again. Finally, the Professor has had enough of this negligence, and he threatens to ground the girls if they don't use the Dynamo. Having no choice, the girls accept. The girls ready the Dynamo to fight this beast. Part two The monster is still destroying Tokyo Townsville until the Dynamo shows up. The Dynamo tries to fight, but its protective safety shield activates, with the monster sending the robot flying through numerous buildings. Blossom turns off the safety switch that the Professor left on all week. The Dynamo gives the monster what for, by attempting to throw darts and cutting it with its bow. However, the monster still stands. Having no other option, the Dynamo grabs the sign from the bowling alley and grabs the three stars from the sign, throwing them like shurikens at the monster. They end up on the monster's lip, and it pops like an actual balloon, deflating all the way to Mount Rushmore. With the monster defeated, the Dynamo does a victory dance. The Mayor not only thanks the girls, but he also berates them on destroying Tokyo Townsville with the Dynamo, and says that they shouldn't use the Dynamo again, calling it a "Bot-strosity". The girls point to the Professor, telling the Mayor that he made them use it. The Professor, nervous, flies away on his chopper. And so, as the Narrator says, the day is saved...uh, destroyed, by the girls...well, actually, the Professor. The Narrator adds that just because the Professor's a genius doesn't make him a smart guy. Transcript Trivia *This is the Professor's most villianous role, because he invented the Dynamo that destroyed Townsville. *The Dynamo wasn't used again until "Live and Let Dynamo", but it wasn't piloted by the girls in that episode. *Dynamo's hairstlye is a mix of the three girls' (Buttercup's slit, Bubbles' pigtails and Blossom's bow.) *Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory makes an appearance in this episode. *At the end of this episode, the usual end shot is skinny and the "hearts" background is scratched out. *The Dynamo's is also seen in Cartoon Network:Fusion Fall as a costume set when the player chooses dexter as thier guide. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1